


you're the reason I'm unkissable, hmph! Unbelievable

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Not much but it's there, Other than markhyuck the others are only mentioned, awkward friendships, he's sad as well, hyuck is also somewhat conflicted, kinda angst, mark is conflicted, mark is very very very very very confused, not about his sexuality, teen rating because of a few swear words, underage drinking is kinda implied but it's not a big factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Mark didn't understand what was wrong with him. Did he have a bad looking face? Was he really that unattractive? Or maybe Donghyuck just hated him. There was a string possibility that the third option was right, after all, why else would Donghyuck have run away from him when they nearly kissed?





	you're the reason I'm unkissable, hmph! Unbelievable

Maybe something was wrong with Mark. It had to be something about him, the way he looks the way he smiles, the way he whispered, 'Donghyuck', as his best friend leaned towards him, their lips almost touching, before the younger jerked backwards, scrambling off Mark and a string of apologies leaving his mouth. 

Was Mark really that unkissable?

He always thought there might be something wrong with him. Because whilst he was in high school, none of the girls ever came up to him, saying their shy hellos, lowering their gazes, maybe even having enough courage to speak to him. He never had any of that. Not even one confession, from a guy or girl. Nope. All Mark got, was a punch in the face after he told a girl he liked her, and her boyfriend came out of the building, catching the two near the bushes, and threw hands. 

So maybe something was wrong with Mark, that he had never had his first kiss yet, at his big age of 20, and never even gotten a confession from someone. 

Of course, Mark had friends that were girls, some prime examples were Yeri and Joy, but they were nothing but platonic friendships especially since the two were happily a gay couple that flaunt their relationship everywhere. And I mean  _ everywhere _ . Always reminding Mark that there was something  _ wrong _ with him. 

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Donghyuck groaned, nudging Mark's arm the next morning, both of them slightly hungover because of the party they had been at. "People just don't kiss you because you seem like the type who saves their firsts for after marriage."

"I am but, I want someone to just tell me they like me." Mark mumbled, huffing and then folding his arms over his chest. What's so wrong about wanting to be loved by someone? Donghyuck didn't reply after that, instead kept his eyes trained on the window where water was hitting rapidly, and there was no speaking from then on. Complete silence, and as much Mark loved the peaceful environment when Donghyuck would finally shut up, he also hated the look the younger would have on his face. A mix between anger and sadness contrasting the way he smiled (although it never really reached up to his eyes).

Johnny had once told Mark to simply find someone who was his ideal, and try to flirt with them, initiate stuff because no one was ever going to go for a guy who's never even tried to make a move. And so, Mark accompanied him to a party, getting dressed by Johnny and then soon getting abandoned and pushed into a corner by a bunch of strangers. The smell of alcohol and drugs was in the air, and Mark was surprised Johnny knew people like that (since they literally met at a church and Johnny was so strict about being a "holy boy"). 

Some girl came up to him, not long after he got manhandled by some people, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him down to whisper something in his ears. His eyes widened at the words, and he quickly dismissed her idea, shrugging off her hand and attempting to get away, but the girl's grip was too strong, and apparently she had brought friends. A couple of arms ended up finding their way on Mark's body, pulling him through the crowd, and he wasn't sure where he was going, because one of the hands slipped over his eyes, but they stopped once the noise got distant.

"Shall we get started?" The girl asked, shooing the others who helped her basically kidnap Mark, and took off her jacket, showing off his figure in a skirt and crop top, but honestly, Mark didn't feel any bit of attraction towards her, if anything, it was disgust.

"I said no." Mark growled, taking a step back as she took one forward. This wasn't his idea of letting someone make a move on him. Sure, he knew something was wrong with him, since before he used to get ignored by girls and guys, yet now here he was, getting cornered by a horny girl. This wasn't what he wanted. "I'm leaving, if you see Johnny, tell him I went home."

With that, Mark pushed past the girl, slipping through her sweaty grip, and rushing out of the doors, eager to leave the place as soon as he could. He only managed to reach the lawn when a familiar figure was seen, crouching down on the porch and playing with a cat in the cold air. A smile crept up Mark's face as he watched his best friend giggle at the cat, which raised its head and snuggled closer into Donghyuck's palm.

"What're you doing here?" Mark asked, and Donghyuck flinched at the voice, raising his head to look at Mark with wide eyes, clearly surprised he was at a party like this.

"I was invited by Johnny." Donghyuck muttered, getting up from the ground, ignoring the whine that came from the cat, and turned to Mark. "Why are you here? I thought you hated parties like this."

"I do." Mark sighed, stuffing his hands, the ones he had to clean later because they came in contact with that disgusting girl from earlier, and he stole a glance at the house to his right, the sound of music blasting through the speakers was still clear, and the light leaking through the windows made him realise what a childish group of people were in there. "I asked Johnny to help me get people's attention."

"That explains your outfit." Donghyuck coughed, gesturing towards the ripped jeans (which were basically shorts at this point, since so much skin was showing), and a shirt that was far too small for Mark (which must've been Ten's, since he loves leaving his clothes at Johnny's). 

"I don't look bad." Mark frowned, and he soon became conscious of what he was wearing. Maybe that was the reason a creepy girl approached him, rather than someone actually cool. Wow, even after specially dressed by Johnny,  _ the _ Johnny, Mark was unable to look good. There was something seriously wrong with him and he couldn't fix it. 

"No no." Donghyuck shook his head, taking a step forwards. "You look great."

"Huh?" Mark snapped his head up, tearing his eyes from the ground and staring at Donghyuck with disbelief. Was he really trying to lie his way out? He should know better than give Mark false hope. Mark knew he wasn't good enough to receive attention, and Mark needed to be reminded. Just like how Donghyuck reminded him a week ago, after he ran away from their near-kiss. "Stop lying."

"I'm not lying Mark, you look amazing." Donghyuck repeated, and the space between them started getting smaller, and Mark couldn't help but let his heart beat fasten. His best friend, the one who avoided kissing him, the one who he had spent basically his entire life with, and the one who he had had a crush on since god knows when, had just complimented him. He should at least be allowed this small amount of false hope that maybe just  _ perhaps _ , that Donghyuck, the  _ Lee Donghyuck _ who has hated his guts since they were younger and the  _ Lee Donghyuck _ who has punched him in the face more than 12 times by 'accident', and the same  _ Lee Donghyuck _ who had pretended to not remember attempting to kiss him once, might like him back. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not.

"Then," Mark took a deep breath, knowing that his next words could perhaps either break their friendship, or lead to something very, very, very unexpected and extremely unlikely. "Why didn't you kiss me that day?"

Donghyuck froze on his spot, half way through his step and his mouth parted in surprise, clearly not expecting Mark to bring something like that up, and especially not now, when they were still outside a shitty house party, in the middle of a garden filled with drunk teenagers and university students. The look on Donghyuck's face  _ though _ , his titled lips, twitching in his eyes (a nervous tic Mark once discovered during an intense match of Mario Kart), and the heavy breathing. He messed up. Shit, shit shit, shit, shit, he messed up. Donghyuck was probably really drunk, and had mistaken Mark as someone else, someone be wanted to kiss, before they got really close and Mark had to fucking say his name to snap him out of his daze. Well here it goes, the friendship of 10 years. At least Mark got to enjoy those 10 years, spending his time next to an amazing human being, who could literally do no wrong (other than annoy the fuck out of everyone around him). The only bad part of those 10 years was watching Donghyuck date girls and guys after one another, not that he was 'hoeing around', or anything, but because he apparently just hadn't sparked with anyone yet. And now here he was, breaking the friendship that mattered more than anything to Mark. Well done Mark Lee. Well fucking done—

"Because we were drunk." Donghyuck answered, snapping Mark out of his thoughts, and continuing his small steps towards the latter. "We were both drunk, out of our minds and I didn't want you to…" Donghyuck shifted uncomfortably under Mark's piercing gaze, chewing down on his bottom lip unconsciously, and oh god he was going to be the end of Mark, seriously. "I didn't want you to have you first kiss whilst you were drunk."

"Oh." Mark's face went blank. That wasn't what he had thought would happen. He imagined Donghyuck to either send him a look of disgust (something he hasn't ever done, except for when Mark refused to have ketchup with his chips), creep backwards before rushing out of view. But the real Donghyuck stood right in front of him, a shy smile over his face, and his eyes staring right through him. 

"I knew how much you valued your firsts." Donghyuck continued, seeing as to how Mark had basically malfunctioned because of his explanation, and wanting to see how far he could go. "So I was waiting until the moment was right, you were not drunk, and neither was I, and then I would probably try to kiss you."

"You want to kiss me?  _ Me _ ?"

"Yes you. Who else would it be?" Donghyuck scoffed, the look on his face showing how unimpressed he was.

"But why me? I'm...Mark, you're... Donghyuck."

"No shit Sherlock, I'm Donghyuck and you're Mark. Now are we just going to keep pointing out the obvious or am I going to get to kiss you?"

"But wait, Donghyuck. Why would you wanna kiss me?" Mark said, his eyes wide and searching for an answer. As much as he wanted to allow Donghyuck to kiss him, he also wanted answers to the million questions that were flooding his mind. His crush, and best friend, had just confessed that he had been waiting to be Mark's first kiss ( _ an honour _ , Donghyuck thought, but never voiced), and Mark didn't understand.

"Because Mark." Donghyuck smiled at him warmly, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer, until their bodies flushed together. Their proximity wasn't unusual, especially since they had slept over at each other's houses so many times already, which all ended up with the two cuddling together, but after this new revelation, their lack of distance was causing Mark to feel giddy, almost as if he was drunk. Drunk on Donghyuck. "You're perfect. You're the best person I've ever met. The nicest, funniest, cutest, most mature—"

Donghyuck began to rant about why he had wanted to kiss Mark, his eyes locked straight onto Mark's, making him feel even more anxious than before. 

"And god, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you." Donghyuck threw his head back and scrunching his nose up in pain, trying to emphasise his dilemma. "At first I thought you were too straight for me to even try to get. But then I just realised you were too pure, and I couldn't bring myself to even get close to you in that way, especially not after I had already given my firsts to a bunch of other people. You deserve the best only."

"But I've always only wanted you." Mark blurted out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as he watched Donghyuck's eyes widen, before relaxing again, a hint of shock remaining on his face, but quickly being concealed by excitement. 

"So the pure Mr Mark Lee has been wanting to kiss the amazing Lee Donghyuck since— when?"

"Since we were 10."

"Since we were— Wait what! Mark what the hell?" Donghyuck looked up at him with complete and utter shock, not even bothering to hide it this time, and neither did he try to hide the blush that appeared on his face. "That's such a long time! I've only been crushing on you since we were 14."

"That's also a really long time." Mark pointed out, a grin plastered over his face as he witnessed Donghyuck get flustered for the first time (of many, he hopes). "Anyways…"

"Anyways," Donghyuck cleared his throat, straightening his back and licking his lips, which Mark followed and copied his action, the awkwardness they had between them a while ago returning a lot quicker than they thought it would, and they stood like that for a few moments: Donghyuck's hands on Mark's back, with Mark's arms perched over the latter's shoulders, and their eyes locked, yet none of them were moving. 

"You know," Mark spoke up his eyes wandering down Donghyuck's face, before clicking back up. "I don't really know how to kiss so—uhm, I was kinda hoping you would…"

"Oh yeah! Sorry." Donghyuck quickly apologised, leaning forwards, stopping for confirmation as Mark fluttered his eyes shut. They closed the gap between them, both of their sighing in content, a wish they had been hoping for finally coming true, and the burden dropping from their chests. Donghyuck pulled away after a few seconds, let out a deep breath before connecting their lips again, applying more pressure than before. 

Mark decided he should finally try and contribute to the kiss, praying that the stuff he read in books was helpful, and pressed himself against Donghyuck (if that was even possible). His hands brushed through Donghyuck's hair, whilst the younger's grip tightened on his waist. It felt so right. Nothing like the kisses Donghyuck had had before. No awkward clanking of teeth, no sloppy saliva exchange, no desperate sounds. Just pure and innocent kissing, a simple touch. And it was just perfect.

When they finally pulled away, gasping for air (and Mark finally understands why characters forget to breathe during kiss scenes), Mark realises one thing.

The problem with him was that he was in love with Donghyuck, and maybe that's why he was so unkissable. Just maybe.

  
  
  
  
  
  


("Also," Donghyuck whispered besides him, nervously laughing before leaning towards Mark. "I was kinda the reason no one ever approached you."

"Wait what?" Mark snapped his head at the younger, his eyebrows meeting in the middle, and if his fake anger wasn't so realistic, Donghyuck might've laughed at the look on his face.

"I used to tell people to stay away from you " Donghyuck confessed, ducking his head long and trying to hide the blush on his face. 

"Oh my god." Mark slapped his hand over his forehead, before tugging his boyfriend up, a large smirk on his face. "You were so possessive little Donghyuck-ie."

"Oh shut up Markie.")

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stupid and I might change it, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else, and it just seems like cute, like something the markhyuck in this story would say?


End file.
